Vergeltung
by Mexxeli41
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Vergebung: Liebe ist stärker Legolas Tag 001111 (4.Zeitalter) Wir belagern seit einer geraumen Zeit die Stadt Gondor. Mit Aragorn zu verhandeln, ist mühselig [..] Da könnte ich gleich mit ein sturen Bauern verhandeln, welcher nur seine Felder im Sinn hat. [..] Naja schlussendlich hatte ich keinen verletzt. [..] Die Drohung, ich würde seine Stadt in Brand set


„Sie wacht auf." ,vernahm ich eine ältere Stimme. Über mir Sauron's entflammte Klinge, die jede Sekunde mein Schädel von den Schultern trennen könnte. Wohlmöglich von einer älteren Frau, die auf mich acht gab. Lava strömte aus dem Schicksalsberg. Meine Gedanken kreisten umher, ob ich meine Augen öffnen sollte oder nicht. Neben mir waren überall Leichen von Orks oder Uruk-Hais. Wenn ja, was würde mich erwarten? Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Legolas, so wie die andern alle, denken, ich sei gefallen und kehre nie wieder zurück. Dabei bin ich am Leben. Ich hatte Sauron besiegt, aber somit viel ich kraftlos zu Boden. Schwärze umfing mich.

Ich schlug mit einem Mal meine Augen auf. Eine maskierte Gestallte trug mich. Grift grüne Augen funkelten böse, aber hatten auch etwas sorgenvolles an sich. „Legolas?" hauchte ich. Der maskierte Mann nahm die Maskierung weg und sah mich grinsend an.

„Nein." grinste er. „Melkor." ,ich sackte bewusstlos in sein Arm nieder. Kamen Erinnerungen in Form von Bilder hoch. Ich hätte nicht gerettet werden sollen. Das ist falsch das ich hier liege!

„Lasst mich allein." ,erklang die Stimme Melkor's wieder. Eine kalter Schauer huschte über mein Rücken, bei einem Gedankengang an ihm. Ich setzte mich auf, dabei bedacht den Bettdecke bis zum Kinn zu ziehen. Melkor kam auf mich zu und hatte dabei ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte nichts weiter an als eine Hose und ein offenes Hemd. „Wie geht es meiner Prinzessin?" ,fragte er nach und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wo bin ich hier?" ,entging ich ihm seine Frage. Dieses Gemach gefiel mir nicht. Es war in Schwarz und hatte etwas an sich, was ich nicht beschreiben vermochte.

„Liebes, in Ithilien, welches dir alles an Mordor erinnern sollte."

„Warum hast du mich gerettet? Ich sollte an Hand unseres Feindes sterben! Also sag mir, was tu ich hier?" ,schoss ich drauf los. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, alles stürzte auf mich ein. Der Spiegel hatte gezeigt das ich in der letzten Schlacht falle!

„Sei froh das ich dich nicht aufgeben hab." ,grinste er triumphiert und erhob sich. Er lief zu einem kleinen runden Tisch mit einer Flasche Wein.

„Was soll das heißen?" ,hinterfragte ich und wollte mich aus dem Bett bewegen, aber bemerkte schnell das ich nur meine Unterwäsche an hatte.

„Deine so genannten ,Freunde' haben dich schon längst aufgeben, während du Frodo aus der misslingen Lage geholfen hast." ,schenkte er sich rot Wein ein und trank ein Schlug. „Mhm." ,machte er ein Geräusch beim Schlucken und hatte wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Dieser Legolas. Hat dich schon vergessen." ,Lächelte er mich gehässig an und ging an das Fenster auf der andern Seite des Gemaches.

„Nein." ,wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben. „Du lügst. Ich- Also wir, wir erwarten ein-„

„Ein Kind." ,redete er rein. „Ich weiß, Liebes."

„Oh schön. Woher frag ich lieber nicht." ,man spürte förmlich meine Trauer, die sich langsam in Wut umwandte.

„Als ich dich aus Mordor getragen habe, Liebes, da hab es es mitbekommen. Von diesen Legolas." ,trank er mit einem weiteren Schluck das Glas leer.

„Eines hast du mir nicht vertraten, Melkor, was tue ich hier? Warum bin ich hier?" ,sah diesen fragend entgegen? Er hätte mich da unten im Abgrund verfaulen lassen können, so quälte er mich.

„Das fragst du dich?" ,lachte er spöttisch und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. „Du bist nun die mächtigste Elbin Mittelerde, Nessa Gilbrinel, und es wäre ein Gewinn dich bei mir zu haben." ,grinste er mich an.

„Lass mich gehen." ,hauchte ich.

„Du würdest nie wieder kommen." ,winkte er ab und kehrte mir seinen Rücken zu.

„Und wenn doch? Wenn mich all meine Freunde verlassen haben und Legolas mich schon längst aufgeben hat, was soll ich noch da?" ,stellte ich ihm die Gegenfrage. Mein Herz fühlte sich mit mit jedem Wort schwerer an.

„Du hast recht, was solltest du da?"

„Ich will mich überzeugen." ,stellte ich meine Bedingungen.

„Komm mit, Liebes." ,winkte er mich mit.

„Nein. Ich verlange ein Kleid!" ,Melkor setzte sich erneut auf das Bett und beugte sich zu mir hinunter.

„Wir werden eine Ehe begehen, Nessa, also kann ich dich noch vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht in Unterwäsche bekleidet sehen." ,flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Ich will mein Kind nicht schädigen. Nur wegen einem Psychopaten wie du." ,begann ich provokant zu Lächeln und schwang mich aus dem Bett. „Also. Wohin?" ,sah ich ihn ausdruckslos an.

Er öffnete eine große und schwere Holztür und nahm ein rotes Leinentuch von der Glaskugel.

„Überzeug dich." ,schaute er mich finster an. Ich trat näher und schaute die Glaskugel an. „Zu nächst deine Freunde." ,sagte er an und schon erschienen Bilder. Frodo und die andern, waren als Ehrengast bei Aragorn's Krönung eingeladen. Es tauchte ein weiters Bild auf, wie Sam Hochzeit feierte, Frodo alles nieder schrieb und Merry und Pippin deren Tätigkeit nachgingen. Die Kugel wurde heller, sowie auch die kommenden Szenen. Die vier Hobbits waren mit meinen Eltern, Gandalf und Herr Elrond am Ufer eines weißen Schiffes. Sie segelten also fort. Nicht einmal Bilbo hatte mich in Erinnerung. Sowie Frodo Merry, Pippin und Sam verabschiedete, so hätte ich es bei ihm auch tun sollen. „In den kommen Tagen werden sie Mittelerde verlassen. Ohne sich zu verabschieden. Es war sinnlos seine Eltern zu suchen, Nessa." ,tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

„Ich will Legolas sehen." ,versuchte ich stark zu bleiben und keine Träne zu vergießen. Legolas ritt auf Arod zurück zum Düsterwald. Thranduil empfing ihm feierlich, doch keine Miene zog über sein Gesicht. Es muss wohl ein Zeitsprung gewesen sein, da Thranduil erneut ein Fest gab mit Adligen. Legolas suchte sich eine aus und verlobte sich mit ihr. In der nächsten Szene heiraten sie. Thranduil hielt ein viel zu Kleines Baby im Arm und hielt es dem Volk gen.

Es schmerzte unheimlich!

„Zu deiner Schwester." ,Glocken läuten, Blumen fielen hinab auf das Hochzeitspaar. Unter dem Pavillon küssten sich Lúthien und Finglas. Ohne mich. Dabei hat sie es mir versprochen. Tränen rannen mir unaufhaltsam über meine Wange.

„Wie lange?" ,hauchte ich und wusch mir die Tränen weg. „Wie lange war ich weg."

„Drei Monate, Liebes."

„Mein Kind?" ,hauchte ich mit Angst im Unterton, ich hätte auch sie verloren.

„Dank der ausgezeichneten Heilung, geht es Ihr gut." ,bestätigte er mir. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Er schaute mich noch immer mit dem Blick an. Dieser Blick, den er anwendete, wenn es um nachfragen ergehet.

„Lass mir ein paar Wochen in Mittelerde und ich werde zurück kommen, Melkor , dann bin ich deins." ,ich sprach wohlmöglich mein Todes Urteil und das meines Kindes.

„Es ist dir klar das du wieder am Anfang des Buches stehst? Am Anfang kamst du dir vor wie ein Niemand, dann wurdest du gefeiert wie eine Königen und wurdest geliebt. Du hattest das perfekte Leben bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt, wo du alles wieder verloren hast, was du aufgebaut hast. Und jetzt stehst du hier." ,endete er und musterte mich.

„Hör auf zu reden und gib mir Klamotten sowieso Proviant. Geld könnte nicht von Schaden sein." ,fügte ich noch Schulter zuckend hinzu und ging in dem Gemach zurück. Ich öffnete den klobigen Holz Kleiderschrank und zog ein pechschwarzes Kleid hervor. „Ich soll mich mit dem Bösen verbinden?" ,schaute ich das Kleid abwertend an. „Dann soll dies ein guter Anfang sein." ,grinste ich und zog es mir an. Es war mehr ein Spiel, welches ich mit Melkor in diesen Augenblick spielte. Ich zog ein anderes Kleid mit heraus und legte es ausgebreitet auf dem übergroßen Bett.

„Aber nicht doch liebes." ,kam Melkor an und legte seine Arme um mein Hüfte. „Du kannst gehen, aber davor muss ich dich erst kennenlernen." ,hauchte er in mein Ohr. Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper. Abscheu!

„Mein Kind sollte im Waldlandreich geboren werden. Bei seinem Vater." ,stieß ich Melkor weg.

„Esse erst was, Liebes, dann kannst du wieder klar denken." ,grinste er mich an und nahm mich bei Hand. Was würde ich nicht alles tun um bei meinem Elb zu sein.

Neues Kapitel neuer Teil :)

Ich hoffe das ist ein guter Anfang ins neue Buch.

Eure Mexxeli22 3


End file.
